dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze
Blaze is the protagonist of Ultimate Tenkaichi X and the co-main character of Dragon Ball Ultimate Tenkaichi ZX crossover. He is very smart, yet cocky and strong. Biography Dragon Ball: The Multidimensional Nuclear Bomb Blaze cuts through space by accident and meets Piccolo. Piccolo then trains Blaze a little until he is killed by Rangler Gauge. He is then trained by Master Roshi and kills Rangler himself then bring Piccolo back, but takes all the evil out Dragon Ball: The Two Piccolos Blaze teams with Goku and Piccolo to kill evil Piccolo. Dragon Ball Z Blaze, Viper, and Wolf went to the Dragon Ball world when Blaze was fighting Hanku. Blaze told Viper and Wolf to come with him. They then met the Z fighters and became great fighters Dragon Ball Z: Movie Finale Blaze, Wolf, and Viper appear at Gohan and Videl's wedding but it is suddenly attacked by Super Janemba who is beaten and sent back to hell Dragon Ball GT After King Cold escapes hell he takes the dragon balls and wishes hell on both dimensions. Wolf stays in Angel City to keep it safe, while Blaze and Viper return to Satan City, though they are now 15 when they went through the portal. They try to bring the Z fighters back together while, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Pan but are unable to get Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, 18, and Majin Lamp to join. He turns into a Super Human 4 to kill Baby Janemba, Frieza, and Cooler, and combines his x10 KameHameHa with Goku's to kill Ultimate King Cold. Training Piccolo Piccolo trains Blaze teaching him how to fly and use the Special Beam Canon and the Light Gernade until he is killed by Rangler. Master Roshi After the death of Piccolo Blaze meets Goku and goes to turtle school with him, though he refused to wear the orange gi or wear the turtle symbol, Master Roshi taught him the KameHameHa and told him how to add his own abilities to it. When he kills Rangler and wishes Piccolo back to life he is blasted away by Evil Piccolo, presumed dead but when he returns to destroy evil Piccolo he is seen wearing the turtle school uniform. Goku Goku trains with Blaze multiple times, he was the one who taught Blaze how to go pass the level of Super Human 2. Transformations *Super Human *Super Human 2 *Super Human 3 *Super Human 4 *Darkened Heart *Darkened Heart 2 *Darkened Heart 3 *Darkened Heart 4 Abilities *Transformation-He can transform into more powerful forms *Fly-He can fly *Kamehamehameha-A powerful blast wave of energy *Pyrokinetic Kamehameha-A powerful blast of fire energy *x10 Kamehameha-The strongest Kamehameha of them all *Special Beam Cannon-A beam that can instantly kill even the most powerful enemies when connects with the right spot *light gernade-A powerful? ball? of energy that can blow up regions of land *Pyrokeniesis-The ability to control fire *Burning Attack-A powerful ball of fire he learned from Trunks Trivia Blaze is his nickname he got from learning to master his pyrokeniesis Blaze is a skilled sword fighter and is better at sword fighting than every other thing he does Gallery Blaze.png Teen blaze in warrior armor.png teen blaze 2.png blaze sword.png Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Humans Category:Male Characters